X-Men: El Ocaso de Las Máquinas
by Super Melocoton
Summary: Edward Tiziano, apodado como Gas en un pequeño pueblo de Papryturia, sobrevive a un desastre natural junto a una pequeña infante llamada Emma Aleida, la cual resulta ser una mutante. Edward lleva a la pequeña a la Mansión del Profesor Xavier y le pide ayuda con la pequeña. En ese punto, comienza la bizarra aventura de Emma como una mutante con poderes catastróficos.
1. Prólogo

19XX

En una isla llamada Papyturia en el continente europe; para ser exacto, una isla alemana, se le conocía por solo la pesca que poseía. El capital era dominado completamente por la pesca. Mariscos, peces, crustáceos, cualquier cosa proveniente del mar, terminaba siendo la comida de aquellos pueblerinos, además de la producción normal de alimentos o, terminaban siendo su capital. La vida era muy sencilla en aquel lugar. No había nada sobresaliente a excepción de su negocio principal. Así vivieron por décadas, hasta que un desastre natural acabó por completo dicho lugar. Erupciones, huracanes y grandes tsunamis. Fue como si Dios hubiera querido erradicar la isla de la faz de la tierra, dejándola como un lugar sin vida alguno, a excepción de dos sobrevivientes que pudieron escapar a los acontecimientos de la isla, o eso fue lo que testificaron. Siendo los últimos sobrevivientes de esa pacifica isla: Una bebé llamada Emma "Luna" Aleida, una bebé de raíces hispanoamericanas y alemanas. Y un doctor llamado Edward "Gas" Tiziano, un simple médico y escritor que vivía en Papyturia como el doctor del pueblo, pasaba su mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo novelas al ser más amante de la escritura y tomar la medicina como un pasatiempo. Sus orígenes son un misterio, pero se cree que es italiano.

En la entrevista con el doctor, se le preguntó que hacía en propiedad de la joven Emma, el respondió que sus padres confiaban lo suficiente en él como para dejarle cuidar a su hija de dos años de edad. La segunda pregunta es que si se sentía suertudo al haber escapado por los pelos de aquella abominación de la naturaleza, a lo que él respondió: ¿Crees que es suerte saber que todos tus amigos murieron de una manera horrible? ¿Crees que es fácil decirle a la hija de tu mejor amigo: Tus padres murieron por tener mala suerte y quedarse en una isla pequeña y tranquila? Yo no creo que tuvimos suerte. Perdimos todo." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que dejara la entrevista. Un año transcurrió para que el mundo olvidara lo que ocurrió en aquella isla alemana. No se sabe que le ocurrió a Emma y a Edward, pero se cree que Edward consiguió los derechos de ser el protector de la pequeña, siendo su padre adoptivo. Pero mundo lamentará haber olvidado aquel acontecimiento que pronosticaría un futuro bizarro.

Escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes Talentoso

-Luna, espero que te guste este lugar. Será nuestra nueva casa.-dijo Edward, mientras que llevaba a la pequeña Emma en su espalda. Abrió las puertas de aquella mansión. Un paraíso fue lo que encontró. Niños, adolescentes y adultos se encontraban pasando por todos lados. Algunos de ellos eran muy curiosos por su apariencia física atípica. Seres extraños y bizarros. Su rostro no mostraba ningún disgusto, al contrario, estaba alegre. Incluso si no fueran por los lentes oscuros que llevaba puesto, se verían esas lágrimas. La pequeña Luna igualmente parecía estar contenta. Como si el aura del lugar fuese hermosa. Entre toda la comunidad, una bestia azul con características humanoides y de traje bastante elegante que llevaba un libro en su regazo se acercó al doctor.

-Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó el hombre. Su dominio del inglés era excelente, y se notaba su gran fluidez.

-Leí que ustedes aceptan a jóvenes talentosos.-

-Así es, nuestros brazos están abiertos para cualquier criatura talentosa que necesite un hogar.-respondió ante las palabras de Edward-¿Ella es su hija?-

-Sí.-respondió sin titubear-Bueno, legalmente es mi hija. Sus padres murieron en un accidente.-

-Lo lamento mucho.-respondió-Perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Hank, Hank McCoy.-extendió su mano.

-Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Tiziano, pero mis amigos me llaman Gas, bueno, me llamaban.-soltó una pequeña risa.-Ella es Emma, Emma Aleida. Pero puedes llamarla Luna, es de cariño.-

-¿Usted es un mutante?-preguntó sin rodeos, de manera pacífica.

-No, solo ella.-Hank se quedó sorprendido por unos cuantos segundos.

-Curioso, un bebé no debería de mostrar sus poderes a una edad tan temprana a menos que sea una mutación notablemente física.-comentó, lleno de curiosidad-¿Qué poderes tiene?-preguntó

Edward suspiró-Ella…-

-¿Ella…?-

-Ella puede crear desastres ambientales. Y ser inmune a ellos.-Hank se quedó mudo ante lo dicho.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero no se preocupe. Tenemos a nuestra propia madre naturaleza de las tormentas aquí.-comentó, animándolo. En verdad tenían a Storm, quien era una mujer desastre natural caminante literalmente-Tengo que dar unas clases de física ahora mismo. ¿Ves esa puerta?-preguntó-Es la oficina del Profesor Xavier. Él le ayudará con todo lo que queda.-dicho esto, Hank se fue directamente a su salón de clases. Edward sonrió al ver que Hank no mostró desagrado o miedo ante el poder de la pequeña. Parecía más… estar curioso.

-¿Viste eso, Lunita? Él era azul y peludo. De seguro es afelpado como un osito.-comentó Edward, haciendo reír a la bebé-Bueno, es hora de hablar con el Don Xavier.-dijo, ajustando su traje, peinando su cabello y el cabello de Luna. Tocó la puerta, escuchándose los pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Pueden entrar-se escuchó la voz de Xavier-La puerta está abierta.-

Oficina del Profesor Charles Xavier

Al entrar, Edward vio quien era aquel hombre llamado Charles Xavier. Un hombre posiblemente en sus 70s, con una cabeza tan pulcra como un huevo. Se encontraba postrado en una silla flotante. Parecía que era un hombre que no podía caminar. Lo único que se destacaba de él era su alegra sonrisa y su acento inglés.

-Buenos días.-Xavier se quedó mudo por unos instantes al no creer saber su nombre.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Tiziano. Ella es Emma, Emma Aleida. Pero puedes llamarla Luna si quieres.-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Edward.-dijo Xavier-Creo que usted ha venido aquí por su talento especial, ¿no es así?-

-Nope.-respondió de manera simple y chistosa-Yo no soy un mutante, Luna sí.-señaló a la pequeña.

-No bromeé, Mr. Tiziano. Usted debe ser un mutante con grandes capacidades psíquicas.-

-Se lo vuelvo a decir, Profesor. Yo no soy un mutante, Luna es una mutante.-Xavier se quedó mudo al escuchar las palabras de Edward.

-¿Cuál es el poder de la pequeña?-preguntó, curioso al escuchar que la niña era una mutante. Normalmente era muy difícil descubrir que un infante era un mutante por el poco desarrollo de sus habilidades.

-Desatar catástrofes naturales u ambientales, además de ser inmune a ellas.-

-Tenemos a cierta profesora que posee un talento similar, pero se limita a todo desastre ambiental que surge en el viento y sus tormentas.-

-Ya el señor Hank de me lo dijo.-comentó-Espero que ella le enseñe como usar bien sus poderes cuando crezca.-dijo.

-¿Esta seguro de que usted no es un mutante?-preguntó Xavier.

-No.-respondió con sinceridad. Antes de que Xavier pudiera continuar, le preguntaría algo simple a Xavier-¿Tienen leche?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Leche. En tres minutos Luna comenzará a llorar por hambre.-respondió. La atención de Charles se centró en Edward.

-Claro, ahora mismo le diré a uno de mis estudiantes que traiga algo de leche.-

-Muchas gracias.-dijo, esperando unos segundos a ver si Charles enviaba la señal con algún teléfono o micrófono o algo parecido-¿No vas a llamarlo?-preguntó.

-Ya lo hice.-respondió.-Edward, te quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Los mutantes como debe de saber poseen ciertos dones únicos. Yo nací con grandes poderes telepáticos. Me gustaría saber si usted tiene algún bloque mental hecho por otro telepata.-

-Ninguno.-respondió.

-Curioso. ¿Usted es el padre de la pequeña Emma?-

-Sí y no.-respondió-Soy su padre legal, sus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente.-

-¿Qué tipo de accidente?-Edward suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Usted leyó sobre el incidente en la pequeña isla de Papyturia?-preguntó.

-Sí, recuerdo esa trágica noticia.-

-Pues ahí vivían los padres de Emma.-

-¡Oh!-soltó con sorpresa-Recuerdo muy bien esa noticia. Conque usted era aquel doctor, Edward Tiziano. Por eso su nombre me hacía tan conocido.-comentó-Así que… oh.-bajó su tono al entender la posible causa del desastre.-Ya veo.-

-Ella inició esa catástrofe. Pero fue que tenía mucho miedo y estaba muy molesta. Ha sido una niña con malos berrinches desde que nació en ese hospital en que trabajaba.-comentó-No sé por qué sobreviví, parece que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella y nada nos pasó. Todo lo demás quedó hecho ruinas.-

-Pues le quiero hacer una pequeña pregunta a usted, Mr. Tiziano.-

-Posiblemente la respuesta sea no.-respondió.

-Ni siquiera a escuchado mi pregunta.-Edward movió su mano en signo de que continuase-¿Usted es humano?-en ese mismo instante llegó un estudiante con una botella de leche lista para ser bebida por la bebé. Edward la tomó y comprobó si estaba a la temperatura para ser ingerida por la pequeña. La sacó de su pequeña bolsa-mochila. Y en el mismo instante que iba a llorar por la comida, se le dio el biberón. Justo a tiempo.-¿Responderá a mi pregunta?-preguntó con cortesía.

-Ya le dije mi respuesta.-

Fin del Prologo


	2. Su Primera Misión: Parte 1

Su primera misión: Parte 1

En la cama se encontraba Edward, eran aproximadamente las 6:29:50 AM. En el instante que su despertador activase la alarma a las 6:30 AM, apagaría instantáneamente el despertador. Levantado, comenzaría su típica rutina. Ya pasado los primeros 15 minutos desde que se levantó, prosiguió a dirigirse al dormitorio femenina, subiendo hasta la segunda planta. Abriría la puerta con la llave maestra que llevaba siempre consigo. Al abrir la puerta, vería que de cuatro camas, tres aún seguían siendo utilizadas por las chicas dormidas, a excepción de una que salía del baño, cubriéndose con sus toallas. La chica era una bastante alta, de piel morada y cabellera larga. Poseía dos cuernos en su frente y un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda. Su hermosura era algo que podría acaparar a uno fácilmente-Buenos días, profesor.-saludó la mutante sin inmutarse ni un poco al ver a un hombre entrando sin avisar a su dormitorio a estas horas del día.

-Buenos días, Ana.-saludó Edward, con normalidad.-Parece que eres la única responsable.-

-Muchas gracias, profesor. Tengo el balde listo para despertarlas.-

-¿Balde?-dijo confundido-¿Tu fuiste quien le provocó ese resfriado a Luna?-preguntó.

-¿Eh?-dijo con sorpresa-¡Claro que no!-

-Anastasia Mephistopheles Bárbara III.-dijo con un tono bastante serio.

-Sí.-dijo con sinceridad y con un poco de pena.

-No seas tan brusca, por favor. Hay mejores formas de despertar a alguien sin lastimarlo.-

-¿No está molesto conmigo?-preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez he estado molesto contigo?-respondió con una pregunta.

La joven de apariencia de succubo es Anastasia Mephistopheles Bábara III. Una joven mutante de procedencia británica. El profesor me había enviado a Inglaterra a buscarla, ya que en su familia estaba ocasionando unos cuantos problemas. Los más notorios era que vivía seduciendo a sus profesores todos los días para mejores calificaciones, hacer que los hombres en las tiendas le pagaran todo y entre otras cosas. La pobre era víctima de abuso familiar al ser una pequeña que nació purpura y con dos cuernos en su cabeza. De familia conservadora, llegaron a un punto que iban a liberar a su hija del demonio, si es que me pueden entender. Afortunadamente pude conseguir los derechos para poder llevármela. Eso fue lo más fácil, lo difícil fue traerla. Vivía seduciendo a cada uno de los hombres que estaba a su alrededor, siendo una niña de 12 años. Lo que más le molestaba era que no podía seducirme y encantarme con sus hechizos. Además de que ella era muy fuerte. Su record a los 12 años fueron 12 metros, 12 metros lanzándome a una pared lejana.

Tardé alrededor de dos meses para poder traerla, siendo una misión que pude terminarla en una semana. Aunque esos dos meses fueron divertidos. Desde que la traje, se ha llevado muy bien con Luna. Son grandes amigas, aunque ella es dos años mayor que Luna (19 años). En su relación, siempre ha sido la hermana mayor. En mi caso, ha sido como otra hija para mí. De todos los jóvenes que he rescatado de un mundo lleno de abusos y sufrimiento.

-¿Y como va a despertar a estas flojas, profesor?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé cuando tenías 13?-

-¿Hacer vibrar una zona?-

-Sí.-

-Usted es malvado.-dijo con cierto tono seductor y maléfico. Ana se sentó y comenzó a agitar el suelo con sus pies repetidamente, haciendo que la habitación comenzara a agitarse.

-¡Terremoto!-gritó con gran fuerza.

-¡Luna!-gritaron dos chicas saliendo de sus camas, apenas en piyamas.

-¡No fue culpa mía, se los juro!-gritó Luna, saliendo de su cama completamente desnuda.

El plan fue un éxito. Pero no solo fue efectivo en esa habitación. Edward había gritado muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacer que todo el piso lo escuchara, haciendo que todas las chicas salieran despavoridas.

-¿Papá?-dijo Luna al ver a Edward.

-¿Profesor?-dijeron las chicas. Ana estaba muriendose de la risa, frotando su estómago, incluso fue tan fuerte su risa que se tiró al suelo junto a sus toallas que ahora apenas si cubrían algo.

-¿Qué pasó?-se preguntó Luna-¿Y el terremoto?-

-Fue tu despertador.-dijo Ana, siguiendo con su risa-¡Ay, no puedo más!-

* * *

-¿Terremoto?-dijo un joven en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

-Esa es el despertador de Ed.-dijo Logan.

* * *

-Chicas, deberían de dejar de descansar tanto. Les quedan 10 minutos antes que Logan les llamte la atención.-

-¿Van a ser las 7?-preguntaron las tres chicas. Sin comprobar si era verdad, las tres se fueron corriendo a la ducha. Tendrían que ducharse las tres al mismo tiempo y con prisa.

-Deberías de levantarte y ponerte tu uniforme.-le dijo a Ana.

-¿Me puede dar una pequeña mano?-preguntó Ana, calmando sus risas, levantando su mano para que este le ayudara a levantarse.

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo.-dijo Edward, levantando a la joven. Esta tropezó a propósito para quedar en un rango mucho más íntimo.

-Tenga más cuidado, profesor.-dijo de manera provocativa.

-La que debería de tener más cuidado es usted.-tomó la percha que tenía el uniforme de Ana, sus pantis y sujetador.

-Me gusta más mi uniforme de cumpleaños.-dijo la mutante-¿Le gusta?-el profesor suspiró.

-¿Seguiras con estos juegos todo el día?-la alejó con un movimiento de baila, enderezandola y dándole sus prendas-Y no trates de seducir a tu profesor dos veces el mismo día.-

-¿Eh?-gritó con sorpresa.

-Es malo entrar a la habitación de uno y tratar de meterse en sus sueños.-

-Pero no pude entrar a sus sueños.-dijo la mutante.

-Un día, podrás.-esas palabras dejaron atónita a la mutante. Ella no podía creer lo que Ed dijo. Entrar a su mente, ¿eso será posible? Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su profesor sobre lo que se refería. Pero estaba segura que era algo que le iba a gustar. El era el tipo de personas que nunca hablaba en vano.

-¡Chicas, dense prisa!-dijo Ana-¡Llegaré primero que ustedes!-dijo la joven, saliendo por la ventana de su apartamento y dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

Sala de Entrenamiento

Profesor de hoy: Logan

-Buenas, Luna, Elizabeth y Grey.-saludó Logan a sus estudiantes que llegaron justo a tiempo. Ana de su parte, se encontraba jugando con su PSP mientras que esperaba a sus compañeras. Estaba jugando FFIX, le encantaba jugarlo en el emulador de PSX que tenía en su PSP _**claramente**_ pirateada.-Ana, apagada eso.-Ana lo dejó en soft off. Pudiendo encenderlo más tarde.

-¿Hoy que haremos, profesor?-preguntó Grey.

Grey es una mutante con la capacidad de teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que conozca o haya visto con anterioridad sin excepción alguna. Puede llevar como máximo a tres personas consigo juntando sus manos. Ella es la estratega del equipo. Fue rescatada por Nocturno de un orfanato. La misión fue mucho más sencilla de lo esperado. Se creía que esta escaparía y se iría a otro lado, pero afortunadamente no titubeó. Es de origen Holandés

-De seguro nos pone a practicar contra los colosos, de nuevo.-dijo Elizabeth.

Elizabeth es una mutante con al capacidad de transformarse en energía eléctrica pura, pudiendo aprovechar por completo ser un ente de electricidad. Logan le ha hecho confrontar sus debilidades más significativas. Es de origen Serbio, fue rescatada por Storm.

-O quizás nos ponga a volar.-dijo Luna.

Luna es una mutante con la capacidad de crear desastres de cualquier tipo, siendo inmune a estos y las personas que están alrededor de ella. Fue traída por su propio padrastro, Edward. Es fuertemente originaria alemana con ciertos rasgos hispanos.

-Hoy no habrá entrenamiento.-dijo Logan. Las muchachas se quedaron atónitas al escuchar eso venir de su maestro-Hoy será su primera misión en África. Storm será la encargada en supervisarlos.-todas las chicas se quedaron mudas. Tendrían su primera misión ese día.-Han descubierto ciertas anomalías en el desierto de Sahara. Un mutante ha estado convirtiendo el desierto en literalmente un mar de llamas. Se cree que está junto a otros mutantes, apenas Cerebro puede darnos información. Me reuniré con ustedes después, tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver antes.-dijo Logan, preparando el Blackbird. Aun las muchachas no se creían que andaban despiertas.

Su Primera Misión: Parte 1 finalizada.

Su Primera Misión: Parte 2 será el siguiente cap.


End file.
